


Can I Get A Hug

by syriala



Series: The Hug Series [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Developing Relationship, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season 3, canon level of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Derek was still lying in a pool of his own blood when he heard Stiles running up the stairs to his loft.Derek would rather not have Stiles see him like that but he was glad that at least he showed up after the Alphas left, so Derek didn’t have to worry about his life too.





	Can I Get A Hug

Derek was still lying in a pool of his own blood when he heard Stiles running up the stairs to his loft.

Derek would rather not have Stiles see him like that but he was glad that at least he showed up after the Alphas left, so Derek didn’t have to worry about his life too.

“Derek? Where are…. Shit,” Stiles called out before he even reached the door and then he rushed to his side.

“What happened? Oh god, are you still bleeding? What can I do?” Stiles fired up question after question while his hands fluttered over Derek’s shoulders and chest.

“What are you doing here?” Derek managed to ask while he tried to push himself up.

That didn’t quite work but he rolled himself out of his own blood at least. Small victories.

“Your alarm went off and when I called no one answered,” Stiles explained, hands still unsure over Derek’s body.

“The alarm?” Derek asked with a raised eyebrow and Stiles smiled ruefully at him.

“I might have installed a second alarm that goes off when your alarm is triggered, though this one goes directly to my phone. You’re attacked too often at your own home, dude, and you never tell us,” Stiles explained while he carefully pushed up Derek’s shirt.

“Never do that again,” Derek said over Stiles sharp intake of breath.

“Is that wound going all the way through?!” he almost yelled and Derek tried not to sigh. It still hurt.

“That’s what happens when you get impaled,” he told Stiles and then pushed his hands away when he gently started probing the exit wound.

“Impaled,” Stiles repeated and got pale at that. “Is it healing? God, Derek, what do I do?”

“You never come here again when the alarm already went off,” Derek told him and Stiles scoffed.

“Nice try, sourwolf, but I meant about the wound. What do I do?” Stiles’ hands were still hovering over his chest, now covered in blood as well.

“Help me up,” Derek said after he shot a long glare at Stiles that mostly got ignored. “It’s already healing anyway.”

“There’s…. there’s a lot of blood,” Stiles mumbled while he carefully pulled Derek into a sitting position before getting him to his feet.

“Deucalion felt the need for a nice, long chat, while Kali was holding the pipe,” Derek explained and then promptly swayed on his feet when everything went dark for a second.

“Woah there, big guy,” Stiles exclaimed and put an arm around his middle. “Okay?” he asked after a few seconds and Derek nodded.

“Get me to the bed,” he panted, pain flaring up in his chest again.

“Nope, can’t do. Bathroom first, I need to clean you up,” Stiles decided and already started to move towards the bathroom.

“I can do that myself,” Derek scowled at him and Stiles shrugged as best as he could with Derek half plastered over him.

“Can maybe, but shouldn’t. Don’t argue, we’ll get you out of your clothes real quick, wipe you down and then I can get you to your bed,” Stiles explained as he pushed the bathroom door open.

Derek decided that the pang in his chest was from the pain and not from the lack of hug mentioning. Definitely the pain.

“I’m not a child,” Derek growled at him and Stiles deposited him on the toilet.

“No, you’re not,” Stiles told him seriously. “But you have been gravely injured and I want to help you.”

It was disarmingly honest and Derek couldn’t even protest it. Stiles seemed to realize that because a quick smile passed over his face before he tried to peel Derek out of his shirt.

“I don’t think you should raise your arms yet, so maybe we’ll just cut it off,” he mused and Derek wordlessly pointed towards a cupboard to his right.

“Alright,” Stiles mumbled as he started to cut away at his shirt. “I’ll just do the front and then we can push it off, no problem.”

“You don’t sound so sure,” Derek teased him and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“You try to sound sure when I get impaled and you have to do the first aid,” he grumbled and Derek closed his eyes.

Stiles getting impaled was definitely not something he was going to imagine.

The shirt came off with less trouble than both of them expected and when Stiles had cleaned the worst off Derek’s blood off him they could see that the wound was already mostly closed.

“I told you it was healing,” Derek said after Stiles got a good look at the wound. “I thought you faint at the sight of blood and wounds.”

“Uh, no? I faint at the sight of chopped off arms, like I told you before. And needles. Definitely needles. But this is just a flesh wound, I can deal,” he told Derek who scoffed and was ready to open his mouth again when Stiles leveled him with a look. “If you say that the chopped off arm would only have been a flesh wound too, I am going to drop you right back into that pool of blood out there,” he threatened and Derek laughed.

It still hurt but he didn’t care.

“Come on, bed now,” Stiles told him and hovered close when Derek stood up without his help, just in case.

“I’m fine, Stiles,” Derek said but Stiles shook his head.

“Yeah, no. I am pretty sure I can still see through you, literally here, so don’t even try,” he replied and there was actual worry colouring his voice.

Derek didn’t say anything to that, just made his way over to his bed, where he sat down more heavily than he had intended to. Stiles gave him a knowing look at that.

“What do you need?” Stiles asked and Derek shrugged without meeting his eyes.

“Nothing, really,” he eventually mumbled and Stiles started to pace in front of him.

“What happened, then?”

“Deucalion and Kali,” Derek answered and Stiles nodded before he suddenly whipped around to him.

“Shit, Cora? Where is she?” he asked and frantically looked through the loft.

The reminder of Cora sent another jolt through Derek. He really didn’t want to think about Cora, and how he disappointed her, right now.

“They let her go,” he shortly said and Stiles narrowed his eyes at him.

“Everything alright there?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Derek asked.

“Because it’s you, and you get this look on your face when something bad happened and you blame yourself and you try to make everyone believe that nothing happened at all. Like this, right there, see with the eyebrows and the crinkle,” Stiles said and tapped his finger between Derek’s eyes.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Derek bit out, annoyed that Stiles could read him so easily.

Stiles leveled him with another look at that but didn’t push it further.

“Fine,” he said and then just looked at Derek, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“What?” Derek asked after Stiles had stayed quiet for longer than he ever had before.

“You gonna ask for it?” Stiles gave back and Derek was so relieved that a hug was still on the table that he almost didn’t feel his wounds anymore.

“You gonna make me ask for it?”

“I think I will actually,” Stiles said with a small smile and Derek rolled his eyes.

Derek was pretty sure he couldn’t have said it a few months back, would never have dared to ask for that kind of comfort, but now it fell from his lips easily, knowing that Stiles wouldn’t refuse him.

“Can I get a hug?” he asked and Stiles smile was blinding.

“It’s the first time you used your voice to ask for it and that deserves a whole cuddle session. Scoot over,” Stiles demanded and Derek let himself be shoved back onto the bed.

Derek knew that Stiles was just using that as an excuse; he needed to make sure that Derek was save just as much as Derek needed the reminder that he was already healed and still alive and so he didn’t even question it. They both needed this.


End file.
